If only they knew
by Biithrennon
Summary: Spoilers: ¿Qué pasaría si en el cap. 5x10, cuando Brennan está desnudando a Booth se hubieran besado? ¿Cambiaria todo entre ellos? Todas las respuestas en este fic. Disfrutadlo.
1. Un pequeño cambio en la historia

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

* * *

Después de que un despiadado hombre disfrazado de Santa se hiciera estallar mientras yo estaba a pocos metros de él y, de que todo el equipo Jeffersonian me tratara como una "prueba" diciendo que "_podría haber restos del hombre en mi ropa_", yo me encontraba encima de una mesa de autopsias en una habitación del gran laboratorio forense del Jeffersonian, con mi compañera y antropóloga, Temperance Brennan.

_- ¿Oíste algo de vuelta en aquel taxi?_ – Dijo Booth para sacar conversación mientras Brennan le sacaba partículas de su nueva chaqueta.

- _No, pero Cam está en contacto con el hospital_ – Al final logró sacar la última partícula – _De acuerdo, ahora tengo que quitarte la ropa._

_- ¿Por qué?_ –Dijo extrañado

_- Bueno, puede que haya partículas _

_- Partículas_ –

_- Pruebas para Hodgins y carne para Cam._

_- Sabes, el de la bomba dijo algo sobre responder "la llamada", ¿Qué crees que significa?_ - Volvió a sacar tema de conversación, pero esta vez para no pensar en la hermosa mujer que le estaba quitando la chaqueta en esos momentos -

_- Algunos terroristas sienten que están actuando por mandato divino._

_- No creo que fuera un terrorista. Creo que sólo era un atracador de bancos._

_- Creo que hay salpicaduras en la parte posterior de tu cuello._

_- ¿Salpicaduras?_ –

Después de quitarle la corbata, empezó con su camisa.

_- Puedo quitarme mi propia camisa_ – Dijo Booth al ver que las manos de Brennan empezaban a desabrocharle los botones-

_- No, no… comprometerás la prueba – _Dijo Brennan quitando del medio las manos de Booth.

_- De acuerdo_ – En el fondo a Booth le gustaba ese momento, que la mujer que formaba parte de sus sueños ahora le estuviera desnudando, pero lo que no entendía era el ¿Por qué no se sentía cómodo con eso? Supongo que había imaginado que este momento tan deseado pasaría de otra manera y con otro contexto. Pero le gustaba observarla, mirarla de tan cerca sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa le saliera de la boca.

"Un botón, dos botones…" pensaba ella, debía mantenerse enfocada en lo que estaba haciendo y por sobre todas las cosas no debía mirar a Booth a los ojos porque se dejaría llevar por lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo en ese momento así que simplemente se limitó a tratar de observar cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo.

_-Yo voy a tener una cena de navidad en mi casa este año, con mi padre…-_ le dijo_-…considerando que has sido dejado de lado por tu propia familia me… gustaría invitarte_- terminó de quitarle la camisa-

_- Esta es una bonita invitación_ – Le volvió a salir una sonrisa de la boca.

_- Entonces… ¿Vendrás?-_

_- No lo sé._ – contestaba mientras Brennan le terminaba de quitar la camisa por detrás. _– Estaba pensando en subir a Quebec a ver a Parker. Realmente no me importa lo que piense Rebecca._

_- Bueno, si haces eso ¿no tomará represalias ella insistiendo en venir en todas tus ocasiones especiales con Parker? – _No podía evitar mirar esa perfecta espalda que tenía delante; tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-_ Si – _contestó él.

_- Tienes una apófisis acromial perfecta. Levántate._

_- De acuerdo_

_- Fuera de la mesa._

_- Oh… ¿Hay de "eso" en mis pantalones?_

_- Si, tejido vascular en la chapa de 'Cocky' de tu cinturón._

_- Oh, vale. Muestras fuera y hemos terminado._ – Booth se estaba poniendo nervioso con las manos de Brennan desnudándole tan lentamente.

_- No_ – dijo mientras se levantaba a dejar el cinturón en la bandeja de pruebas.

Brennan volvió a girar la cabeza para incorporarse a terminar su trabajo cuando Booth le privó el paso con su rostro. Fueron pocos segundos, pero parecieron una eternidad. Sus miradas anticiparon el instante, y las bocas se acercaron tímidamente. Dulcemente. Entonces, mientras el tiempo desaparecía entre la pasión del momento, un leve ruido les hizo volver a la realidad, dejando atrás ese momento otras veces soñado.

Después de la inoportuna aparición de Cam en la sala de autopsias, el día siguió tranquilo, con la típica rutina de trabajo: Brennan buscando las causas de la muerte y Booth el causante. En esa rutina también entraba la visita de Booth al salir del FBI al despacho de Brennan, y obviamente el discurso para que parara de trabajar a esas horas de la noche.

Brennan se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con su PC encima de sus piernas. Booth se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, se agacho un poco y la saludo.

_- Hola…_ - dijo susurrando. Probablemente era la única palabra que se habían dirigido desde lo sucedido esa mañana en la sala de autopsias.

_- Ho…Hola…-_ le dijo nerviosa cuando giró su cabeza y se encontró a pocos centímetros de él.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – dijo solo desviando un segundo la mirada hacia la PC.

_- Escribo un capítulo de mi libro, le prometí a mi editor que lo tendría para mañana-_

Booth, al ver que Brennan giraba la cabeza y volvía a centrarse en su trabajo decidió sentarse a su lado.

_- Es tarde y tienes que comer – _Dijo él mientras que con su mano cerró la PC de golpe. Ella, molesta se giró y se le quedó mirando. – _Nos vamos al Dinner_. – Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

_-No, Booth… tengo que trabajar, además ya he comido.-_

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Sin mi? ¿No me esperaste? ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Querías que te esperara para desayunar?-_ le miró curiosa.

_- ¿Desayunar? –_ Abrió los ojos como dos platos – _¡¿Me estás diciendo que no comes desde el desayuno?!_

_-Exacto, ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y perdería bastante tiempo en el que podría avanzar con varias cosas si lo hago-_

_- Vale, se acabó. Ahora mismo nos vamos al Dinner y te comes un buen plato de… de lo que sea. – _

Booth se levantó, le cogió las manos y suavemente la intentó poner de pie, pero ella se resistió. De tal forma fue, que sin saber cómo, él terminó encima de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron igual que la última vez, hasta centrarse en un punto fijo; sus manos se entrelazaron para no soltarse nunca más y sus corazones latieron uniéndose de nuevo en un maravilloso sentimiento. Le miró de frente, con esa muda curiosidad que era característica de ella; Con esos ojos mágicos que lo extasiaban. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo; Él sonrió de esa manera tan especial que sólo ellos conocían, que la enmudecía. Estaban ahí, ajenos a todo y a todos. Nada importaba en ese momento, sólo ellos. Ya no había temores ni barreras, todo se había desvanecido. Se quedaron ahí, con la calidez de sus respiraciones agitadas por la emoción y sellaron el esperado reencuentro con un nuevo beso de amor eterno.

Cuando minutos más tarde se separaron para respirar ambos sonrieron y silenciosamente acordaron en que debían hablar de lo que les estaba ocurriendo por lo que Booth se levantó y le ayudó con sus cosas con el fin de salir del Lab lo más rápido posible. El camino hacia el apartamento de Brennan fue silencioso pero a la vez tremendamente cómodo, ambos necesitaban ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar una forma clara y precisa de cómo explicar sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Booth llamó a un Tailandés pidiendo su comida favorita mientras Brennan cogía desde la nevera una cerveza y un poco de vino.

_-¿Esperaremos a que llegue la comida?-_ le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y bebía un poco de su copa.

- _No puedo permitir que mueras de hambre –_ bromeó

Ella asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar al piso.

_-¿No quieres… hablar?-_

Booth suspiró. _– Sí, creo que sería lo mejor._

_-Pues adelante, comienza tú… eres quién más entiendes de éstas cosas…-_ comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

_- Está bien. Para empezar, mírame. _

_-No… no puedo_- se alejó un poco de él.

_- ¿Por qué? _

_-Porque…-_ levantó la mirada un segundo y volvió a desviarla- _Porque si lo hago me darán ganas de besarte otra vez…_- se sonrojó.

_- Hazlo_ – Booth sonrió – _no veo inconveniente_. – Booth se acercó a ella lentamente.

_-No debo hacerlo, Booth… hay una línea ¿Lo recuerdas?, tú mismo me lo dijiste…-_

_- Si Huesos, hay una línea. Pero… esa línea estaba para protegernos, y si ahora la mantenemos, lo que lograremos es hacernos daño. _

_-¿Y eso como lo sabes?-_ le miró a los ojos- _¿Y si nada resulta como esperamos? ¿Si todo termina mal?-_

_- ¿Cómo lo sé? No lo sé. Pero si sé que debemos intentarlo. – _dijo acercándose aún más a ella.

_- Pero… luego te aburrirás de mí y terminarás abandonándome como lo han hecho los demás, no quiero arriesgarme a que eso suceda.-_

_- Jamás. Nunca te abandonaré, y lo sabes._

_-Lo sé…-_ se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y luego ella volvió a hablar- _Ni siquiera soy de tu tipo…-_

_- Odio que digas esto… sólo… limítate a creerme cuando te digo que te quiero_. – Después de esa palabra se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en silencio, sin pronunciar una palabra y sin ni siquiera moverse. – _Yo…_

_- Tu…_

Se acercaron lentamente y cuando comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, llamaron a la puerta, señal de que la comida que minutos antes Booth había pedido, esperaba por ellos. El cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando con todas sus fuerzas de que el tipo del delivery se desvaneciera pero pasados unos segundos volvieron a llamar y sintió como Brennan se alejaba de él lentamente, levantándose a abrir la puerta.

_-Gracias…-_ le dijo Brennan al repartidor antes de cerrar la puerta.

Booth la miraba mientras ella se movía despreocupadamente entre la cocina y la mesa llevando platos y cubiertos, se levantó lentamente del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina también, necesitaba hacer algo antes de comer, si no lo hacía no podría concentrarse en nada más.

_-Booth, ve a lavarte las manos_- le dijo ella cuando lo vio a su lado en la cocina, pero cuando iba a coger la comida para llevarla a la mesa él la cogió de la cintura y la volteó _- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ las palabras apenas salieron de sus labios cuando Booth ya la estaba besando, por tercera vez, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Cuando ese beso apasionado terminó, Booth tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hablar.

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo intentamos?_ – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

_- Solo si me prometes que jamás me dejarás… aun así si esto no funciona…-_

_- Te lo prometo, y créeme, funcionará._ – Y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic. Esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Admitimos quejas y sugerencias.**

**¡Pronto subiremos el segundo!**

**;)**


	2. El día de Navidad

**Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, todo es de Fox, excepto nuestra imaginación ;P**

Cenaron tranquilamente, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, luego decidieron ver una película; se acomodaron en el sillón abrazados y cubiertos por una manta, tiempo después y antes de terminar los créditos Brennan dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de él. Booth la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación recostándola delicadamente en la cama para luego quitarle los zapatos. Él se los quitó también junto con su camisa y la abrazó después de taparlos a ambos con las sábanas. Ambos estaban felices, no era necesario que pasara algo más esa noche, tenían toda la vida por delante.

Brennan fue la primera en despertarse esa mañana. Tenía a Booth rodeado entre sus brazos, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz. Pocos segundos después Booth abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de felicidad de Brennan al observarle atentamente.

- _Hola…_ - Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con su mano derecha.

- Buenos días-

- _Te quedaste bien dormida ayer por la noche con la película _– dijo sonriendo sin dejar de acariciarla.

_-Lo siento…- _se sonrojó- _Es que no he dormido bien los últimos días-_

Booth le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿A qué hora es el funeral?- le preguntó escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de él, besándole levemente en el cuello.

_- Dentro de…_ - miró el reloj – _una hora._ – Booth agarró de la cadera a Brennan y la tumbó en la cama, de tal manera que quedó él encima besándola apasionadamente.

_-Ok, dentro de una hora…-_ le besó también- _¡¿UNA HORA?!-_ dejó de besarlo- _Tenemos que levantarnos ya…-_

_- Cinco minutos más…_ - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

_- No, Booth… llegaremos tarde-_

_- Está bien, tienes razón. Si nos quedamos cinco minutos más no habría nada que me hiciera parar – _rió y le dio otro beso antes de levantarse de la cama para ir a vestirse.

Los dos se levantaron y se vistieron lo más rápido posible. Brennan estaba algo indecisa con lo que ponerse, pero al final, con ayuda de Booth lo logró. En cambio, Booth lo tenía fácil ya que no tenía más ropa que la del día anterior, por lo que antes de llegar al cementerio tuvieron que hacer una parada rápida a su piso.

Cuando solo estaban a cinco minutos de llegar, Booth inició la conversación con un tema que les afectaba.

_- Y… dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Con lo nuestro digo… ¿Se va llevar en secreto un tiempo? Personalmente creo que sería lo mejor. No tengo ganas de que Sweets empiece a comentar que mis sentimientos hacia ti solo son… cosas raras del coma._ – La miró rápidamente y se volvió a centrar con la carretera. – _Aunque… si no te parece bien…_

_- Estoy de acuerdo… me parece bien, primero deberíamos ver si lo nuestro funciona antes de que el resto de la gente lo sepa…-_ miró por la ventana.

- _Bien… -_ Booth la miró atentamente y con una de las manos que tenía en el volante la entrelazó con la de Brennan, acariciándola lentamente con el dedo pulgar mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¿A qué hora llegarás esta noche?-_ le preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, mientras sonreía.

_- ¿Hace falta que me separe de ti?_ – Dijo bromeando – _No lo sé… a la que tú me digas. _

_-Pues, Margaret y mi papá ayudarán a preparar la cena… todos comenzarán a llegar como a las siete… ¿Quieres ayudar tu también o prefieres llegar junto con los demás?-_

_- No creo que pueda llegar antes de las siete, tengo que ir a un par de sitios antes. Pero llegaré lo antes posible. – _Le dedicó una sonrisa – _Ya hemos llegado_ – Decía mientras paraba el coche en un lado de la carretera donde ya se podía ver el cementerio.

Una hora después, terminado el funeral y habiéndose puesto de acuerdo con el resto del equipo sobre a qué hora llegarían a su apartamento, Booth y Brennan se encontraban nuevamente en la SUV con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la pierna de él en silencio mientras conducían hacia el supermercado donde Max y Margaret hacían las últimas compras para la cena, cuando los vieron soltaron sus manos rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibidos, y lo lograron. Minutos más tarde el padre de Brennan fue el primero en abandonar la SUV llevando las bolsas hacia el apartamento seguido muy de cerca por Margaret, dejando nuevamente a Booth y Brennan solos quien no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para besarse por última vez antes de que él se fuera a terminar sus cosas, pues no sabían en qué momento volverían a estar solos.

Pasaban cinco minutos de las siete cuando Booth se encontraba detrás de la puerta del piso de Brennan llamando al timbre. Quien le abrió la puerta fue Max, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una copa de champán en la mano.

_- Feliz Navidad –_

_- Feliz Navidad, Max –_

Booth saludó a todos los que se encontraban en el salón en ese momento, y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban Margaret y Brennan terminando de preparar la cena.

_- Mmm… que buena pinta tiene todo. Hola._ – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Ho… Hola_- le dijo Brennan un poco nerviosa terminando de ayudar a Margaret con la ensalada.

Booth y Brennan se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que podrían ser vistos, sobre todo por Margaret, que la tenían al lado, decidieron desviar la vista hacia otro lado. Pero esto no terminó así. Booth le guiño el ojo a Brennan y con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, Brennan lo siguió. Booth se adentró en el pasillo y Brennan se fue detrás de él con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Pero cuando estaba delante de su habitación, Booth la agarró del brazo y la entró rápidamente, dándole un golpe con el pie a la puerta para que se cerrase mientras Brennan se subía encima de él y lo iba besando exaltada.

- Veo que me extrañaste…- sonrió.

_- No sabes cuánto… -_ Dijo mientras la volvía a besar. – _Venía con la idea de no poder hacer nada hasta que se fueran todos, pero cuando te vi… no pude resistirme. –_ Y la volvió a besar.

_-Pues yo tampoco creo que podría aguantar…-_ le acarició la mejilla- _Me quedaría aquí toda la noche pero tenemos que volver.-_

_- Lo sé… - _

Se dieron un último beso y se fueron hacia la cena. Pero cuando Brennan ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación, Booth la cerró apoyándose en ella con las manos y acorralando a Brennan para darle, esta vez sí, un último beso antes de entrar al salón otra vez. Todo fue como esperaron: una buena compañía, un buen brindis, si así se puede decir, y un momento de silencio para dar las gracias. La cena estaba estupenda, Brennan y Margaret hacían una buena pareja en la cocina. Todos estaban felices esta noche, se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, exceptuando Booth y Brennan, que no podían esperar a que llegara el momento de estar solos al fin. Pero encontraron una forma alternativa de combatir el sufrimiento, durante toda la cena, bajo la mesa, iban compartiendo caricias con sus manos, y de vez en cuando, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, se dedicaban una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Cuando se terminó la magnífica velada todos se fueron a sus casas, excepto Max y Margaret, quienes se quedaron a pasar la noche en casa de Brennan para estar en familia el día de Navidad. Brennan no puso ningún inconveniente cuando su padre se lo propuso, pero lo que verdad deseaba es pasarla con Booth. Se sentó en el sillón con una copa de vino mientras su padre y Margaret jugaban a las cartas, estuvo por lo menos diez minutos mirando la chimenea hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su móvil, miró el identificador y sonrió cuando vio quién era el que llamaba, Booth.

_-Hola…-_ contestó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación para conversar un poco más tranquila y sin interrupciones.

_- ¿Te desperté? _

_- No, estaba bebiendo una copa y pensando…-_

_- ¿En qué pensabas?-_

_-En ti…- _se sonrojó, luego se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla por lo que sonrió.

_- Yo también estaba pensando en ti. Lástima que tu padre se haya quedado en tu casa… tenía muchas ganas de pasar la noche contigo. – _Sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras.

_-Yo también… pero ya tendremos más noches para nosotros_- suspiró_- ¿Nos veremos mañana?-_

_- Sí, claro. _– Suspiró_ – Te llamo por la mañana. Buenas noches…-_

_-Buenas noches. Booth…-_

_- ¿Si? – _dijo rápidamente.

_- Te quiero…-_ colgó.

Booth no alcanzó a responderle cuando ella ya había terminado la llamada. Pensó en llamarla de vuelta solo para decirle que el también la quería pero decidió no molestarla, era tarde y seguramente estaría cansada. Decidió finalmente en ir a dormir, se quitó la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxers y se metió a la cama esperando a que la noche pasara para luego ver a Brennan otra vez.

Ella, en cambio, fue directa a su closet y cogió un pequeño bolso llenándolo con las cosas necesarias como para dormir fuera de casa, se puso uno de sus abrigos y se fue al living donde se excusó con su padre y Margaret. Iría a pasar la noche con Booth, no podía dejar que su compañero pasara solo la noche de navidad, no si ella podía evitarlo, les dijo; Max sonrió, sabía que ambos eran muy cercanos y seguramente Booth haría lo mismo por ella si la situación fuese al revés, así que se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su hija pidiéndole que se reunieran entonces, al otro día los cuatro para almorzar.

Condujo rápidamente por la cuidad hasta llegar al apartamento de Booth, donde abrió la puerta cuidadosamente con la llave que él mismo le entregó una vez para entrar en caso de emergencia. Dejó su bolso y su abrigo en el living y caminó cuidadosamente hasta su habitación; sonrió al verlo dormir mientras se quitaba la ropa en silencio a los pies de la cama. Cuando estuvo lista caminó hacia el lado vacío de ésta, se metió cubriéndose con las sábanas y se pegó completamente a él.

Booth al sentir que alguien estaba a su lado se dio la vuelta y al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

_-¿Me quieres?-_ le preguntó ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_- Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –_ respondió él mientras la acariciaba.

_- No si estás dormido –_

Obviamente Booth no tenia sueño, se la quedó mirando y la empezó a besar apasionadamente hasta colocarse encima, donde le empezó a quitar la ropa que llevaba para que después, fuera ella la que tomara el control de la situación poniéndose encima de él.

**Gracias por leer el cap. Esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Agradecemos todos los coments.**

**Próximamente cap. 3 (**_**posiblemente**_** el último)**


End file.
